


Danganronpa x Reader Oneshots! (REQUESTS OPEN)

by NoOneExactly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa Imagines, Danganronpa/reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Request what you want down below!, Requests, danganronpa x reader, tags will be updated as i add to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneExactly/pseuds/NoOneExactly
Summary: Hello there! This is a book of requests of Danganronpa x Reader. Comment down below what character you want/a scenario them and the reader should be in!





	Danganronpa x Reader Oneshots! (REQUESTS OPEN)

Hey there!

I love to write, and it just so happens I love Danganronpa too, so I decided to make a book of requests for any Danganronpa character x Reader! I will do any character from the three main games and UDG (I just finished it)! Try to keep requests as spoiler free as possible, since I don’t want to ruin someone’s experience just because they wanted to read a fan fiction. 

Be sure to include a prompt as well! Something like a scenario, maybe just a sentence like “(Y/N) has a nightmare and needs to be comforted” or something. I’d you don’t I’ll just make something up.

Stuff I will do:  
-Fluff  
-NSFW (either implied or full on smut, I’m open to either)  
-Poly  
-LGBTQ+  
-Trans Character or Trans Reader  
-Non Binary character or Non Binary Reader  
-Genderbends  
-Trauma/Sensitive Subjects  
-Angst

Stuff I will not do:  
-Fetishes  
-Pedophilia  
-Incest (sorry Korekiyo)  
-Rape  
-Abuse

Comment below what your request is and I’ll try to get to it as soon as possible! Thanks!

\- Len


End file.
